


The Kinktober Files

by EdgeLady



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Lots of it, M/M, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, R76 Kinktober 2018, Smut, Strike-Commander Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeLady/pseuds/EdgeLady
Summary: The younger Jack and Gabe suggest that Soldier 76 and Reaper check out a kinky couples challenge to help their reconciliation along. Prompt fills for the R76 Kinktober 2018 Challenge. Different versions of Jack and Gabe, and different eras, will pop up, including memories of canon BW Reyes/SC Morrison, alt-universe Jack and Gabe struggling to find the time between work and kids to keep things hot, and stubborn old men Reaper & Soldier trying to find their way to fully fixing their troubled marriage.These stories will all be set in the same time-travel AU universe as my longer work, Fate & the Fall, but reading that one is not necessary to understanding and enjoying anything here. All you need to know is that canon(ish) Reaper & S76 have gone back in time, and have significantly altered the lives of their younger post-Omnic/Golden Age selves.





	1. Sex-Ed for Time Travelers?

**Author's Note:**

> I have a confession to make.
> 
> I can't write porn without plot. Or without world-building. Or without character development. Which is why trying to fill a kinkmeme prompt resulted in Fate & the Fall's existence, a story that will likely be at least novel length, if not larger, by the time it's done. 
> 
> So how would I manage to fill any of the Kinktober prompts without bogging myself down and probably ending up doing none at all, or one very long one at most? I mulled this over for days, which is why this is 3 days later than intended. Ultimately, I gave myself a plot, used a world I have already spent a great deal of time building, and gave a reason for the characters to develop their relationships while having lots of sex. 
> 
> This isn't canon to Fate & the Fall. I'm not doing all 31 prompts. And you're going to see various versions of Jack and Gabe throughout, including "memories" of canon Reaper and Soldier 76 (aka canon Blackwatch Reyes and SC Morrison) in some cases. These are mostly a way to challenge myself as a writer... and in the process, hopefully entertain you, as well.
> 
> If you want access to "the list" mentioned in the story and try your hand it filling them, you can find it here, at our event page: https://r76kinktober.tumblr.com/post/178671618044/october-pumpkin-spice-fall-leaves-and-sexy

 

It started as an innocuous enough visit, with Strike-Commander Morrison and Commander Reyes stopping by for dinner to catch up after months of little contact. Dressed in civvies and driving their car instead of an Overwatch vehicle, at a fast glance they wouldn’t attract immediate attention. Although if anyone were to actually look it would be obvious who they were. Their handsome faces were seen too often on the news and on the internet. The Strike-Commander’s sun-blonde hair was in its usual clean cut with the ever-present slight cowlick in the back; he didn’t bother to try to hide his identity. His partner wore a hoodie with the cowl drawn up, at least until they were inside. 

But the house they were visiting was fairly secluded in the Swiss countryside, not terribly far from the Overwatch base. The nearest neighbor was a couple of miles away, so no one had ever been around to observe the couple that lived there. And certainly no one else knew that this was actually an Overwatch safehouse.

Which was a good thing, since the older Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes needed to keep a low profile. Such was the life of a pair of time-displaced vigilantes.

It wasn’t until after the delicious dinner the elder Gabriel had made had been polished off, and the kitchen cleaned, and the older Jack had brewed a pot of coffee, that the conversation turned away from politics, daily frustrations, and the younger couple’s rambunctious children.

“So how are you guys doing?” the younger Jack asked casually. Too casually, apparently, because he instantly received a narrow-eyed suspicious look from the older Gabriel.

White-haired Jack placed a cup of coffee in front of his partner, followed by a soothing hand on his shoulder.

“We are okay. Still working on things,” old Jack said. He placed the pot of coffee at the center of the round kitchen table. The younger pair already had their coffee in hand. “It’s a process.” He sat down, his blue eyes calm. Ever since he’d started reconciling with his estranged husband, he had seemed more settled. Things with Reaper were not perfect, but… Jack believed him when he said they were okay. Reaper _did_ seem generally calmer as well.

Jack shared a look with his Gabriel. They’d discussed in the car on the way over how best to approach this topic, but it was still a delicate endeavor. Their older selves had their pride, and not surprisingly, didn’t really enjoy anyone else butting into their business. Not even the younger versions of themselves.

“What’s going on?” the observant older Jack asked, raising his white brows. He sat back, sipping his coffee, his scarred face serene.

“We’re trying something,” Jack said. He set his mug down and sat back, unconsciously mimicking his older self’s body language and realizing it almost instantly. “We both travel a lot, we’re away from each other more than I would like, and when we are at home, the kids need attention from both of us, not to mention all the work we have to do on a daily basis anyway. We just noticed… it was hard to find the time and energy to… you know—”

“Fuck,” the older Gabriel supplied helpfully.

“—I was going to say connect, but sure,” Jack said, nodding.

“I was in LA a couple of weeks ago, and Catalina asked me what was up,” Gabriel said, picking up the thread of conversation. He rolled his eyes. “It’s so annoying sometimes how she knows everything.”

“You and your creepy twin telepathy,” Jack grumbled.

Gabriel shot him a grin, even as a stray strand of dark hair slipped down over his forehead. Jack had to resist the urge to gently push the curl back into place. Gabe was letting his hair grow a little longer on top, although he maintained the clean shave of the fade underneath. Gabe always looked good, but the past couple of days Jack had been hyper aware of everything about his husband. The blonde shifted in his chair, clearing his throat and trying not to squirm. Trying not to think about what he knew Gabriel was wearing.

“Anyway, my sister recommended we check out this thing online that’s become all the rage with couples lately,” Gabriel continued. Much to Jack’s relief, he turned those dark eyes on their older selves. “There’s this educational organization that’s produced a list to try both in and out of the bedroom, to spice things up and keep couples connected. Some of the suggestions are pretty hardcore kink, others are fairly vanilla and not particularly kinky, strictly speaking. Just intimate.”

There was a momentary silence.

“So I take it you think this would benefit us?” the older Jack finally asked.

“I mean, it can’t hurt, right?” Jack said, shrugging.

“It _could_ hurt, if you’re into that. Which we are. Sometimes,” Gabe added.

Another silence, during which Jack tried not to laugh. He kicked Gabe lightly under the table and gave him a stern look. _Behave._

Gabriel bowed his head a little, lowered his lashes just a tad. _Sorry_. Those smoldering eyes were doing things to Jack’s insides. Dammit! He was trying to stay focused. He caught sight of the older Gabriel rolling his eyes at them.

“So what’s the goal? Like fuck every night for 30 days or whatever, doing some new kinky shit every time?” old Gabe asked.

“You could, I guess,” Jack said, shrugging. “But my understanding is most couples are just picking and choosing what they are interested in, in whatever order they want to. The _goal_ is to reconnect with your partner, especially if work or kids or life or whatever is making that difficult. Marathon sex or just trying one new thing every so often, it doesn’t matter how you do it. Also, there are these online courses couples can take, and in some places there are support groups, to learn about how to safely do some of the more dangerous ones. Like, ropeplay and suspension, for example.”

“Yeah, I can see how that might be a tad dangerous for people who don’t know what they are doing. This seems like a bad idea to throw out on the internet without any kind of control. Not that it hasn’t already been out there for decades if you looked for it. Anyway, we’re a little old for sex ed, don’t you think? We could probably teach _you_ some things,” old Jack said. He leaned closer to his partner, an apparently subconscious movement, and in the process his arm pressed against old Gabe’s. Neither of them moved away from the touch.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “This isn’t sex ed. I mean I guess it is for some people. In our case it’s more like couples counseling. As far as the dangerous stuff, it’s not like that.” He leaned back in his seat, setting his empty mug down. “This organization takes the education and safety part of it very seriously. You can’t access the list without signing up as a couple, and you sign an agreement to not share the list with anyone else, and before you ever see it, you have to watch a video about being safe, sane, and consensual.”

“So where’s the list? You brought us a copy, no?” old Gabe asked, raising his brows.

“I just told you, asshole, we signed an agreement not to share it with anyone,” young Gabe snapped. “Go online and get access to it properly. Or don’t, since Jack seems to think you know everything.”

For a moment no one said anything, but then the older Gabriel chuckled. “No shit, you _do_ need to get laid. Take this _pendejo_ home and tie him up or something, Blondie. Safely.”

“I plan to,” Jack replied, sounding serious. “Please excuse Gabriel for his shortness… he’s been waiting all day.” He casually reached over and undid the top two buttons of Gabriel’s dark-red shirt, revealing the black leather collar dotted with small silver metal studs. “Until now, he’s been so very well behaved. Still, he will be punished for being rude.” He pulled gently on the ring at the center of the collar.

A fire flared to life in those dark eyes, Gabriel staring at him hungrily even as his dark cheeks flushed and he swallowed. The air all but sizzled with sudden energy, and Jack was aware of the stares of their older selves.

Jack stood up, a finger still hooked in the ring. “Thanks for dinner. And coffee. I’ll text you the site. In case you’re ever interested.”  He tugged a little harder on the ring, and Gabriel obediently stood up.

 

****

 

Later that night, Jack Morrison, once the Strike-Commander of the failed version of Overwatch in his own time, sat staring at the screen of his laptop at a blank page. He’d typed in the address for the site that young Jack had sent them but hadn’t yet hit enter. He didn’t know why he was hesitating. Probably because he hadn’t found the courage to ask Gabe if he was interested in checking out this couples challenge. They hadn’t discussed it at all after the others had left.

Did that mean Gabriel was explicitly _not_ interested?

Jack was having trouble keeping the image of the younger Gabriel with that collar out of his head. _Christ._

He didn’t know if his Gabriel would ever agree to something like that. Things were warmer between them than they had been when they had initially been flung back in time to their own past. But they still argued every now and again, sometimes viciously. Jack absently traced over the keyboard with the tip of his finger. He loved his husband. He’d never stopped, not even when they had literally shot at each other for being on opposite sides of a war. He wanted things to go back to the way they were between them, back before everything had gone to absolute shit and the world stopped making goddamn sense.

Was that even possible?

He was so distracted he never noticed the shadows lengthening behind him. Not until a gloved hand complete with steel claws reached over his shoulder and tapped the enter key with the tip of a deadly talon. Jack, surprised, watched the website load, before he looked over his shoulder at Gabriel, whose eyes were mostly brown, but reflected a dot of red because of the light from the screen in an otherwise mostly dark room.

“So we’re doing this?” Jack said, trying not to sound too eager.

Gabe shrugged, draping himself lazily across Jack’s shoulders. “Figured we’d at least take a look. I mean, I know I’m morbidly curious. Reaper is too.”

Jack nodded and smiled. “Okay.”

So they signed up, both of them required to create user names, sign an agreement based entirely on the honor system, and as promised, they had to watch a video immediately about being safe and consensual. It took a while before they were able to take a look at the actual list of suggested bedroom play.

They studied the list in silence. Gabriel was still draped across him from behind, and Jack was very aware of his presence, of his warm breath that occasionally drifted across Jack’s cheek when Gabe turned his head just so; of the coarse hair of his salt and pepper beard against Jack’s pale skin; of the way one hand—he had long since dissipated his ridiculous clawed gloves into smoke—sometimes stroked Jack’s shoulder. 

“Kid wasn’t lying. This shit is all across the spectrum, from vanilla to pretty damn kinky,” Gabe finally observed.

“Trying to appeal to a variety of tastes and comfort levels, I would guess,” Jack replied. He crossed one leg over the other, trying to look casual, even as he tried to cover up his slowly-growing erection. Because merely glancing over this list there were things that were short-circuiting his brain at the thought of doing to Gabe—or being done to himself. “So, umm… what do you think?”

Gabriel grunted, straightening a little. “Some of these aren’t really new to us. Phone sex, holy shit. Do you remember when I was on that Blackwatch mission in Siberia for like 4 months? In the winter? I wanted to die. Your voice was the only thing that kept me going, Jackie.”

Jack shivered. “I remember,” he murmured softly. A warm glow was spreading through him. “I have good memories of some of these.”

Gabriel hummed thoughtfully. “I can tell you right now there are some that need to get crossed off immediately.” He was staring at the screen and thankfully didn’t seem to notice the way Jack’s expression fell. “I mean electricity? Are you kidding? We can’t do that.”

“Why?” Jack asked. Not that he’d ever thought about that, really, but he bristled a little at Gabriel just shooting things down instantly, without discussion. That warm glow from a moment ago had quite suddenly fled.

The older man huffed out a breath. “Jack, I’m pretty sure Reaper has PTSD from fighting Winston. _Twice._ That goddamn electro cannon _hurts_ like a bitch. The nanites hate it, completely fucks with them. If you so much as static shock me in any way, Reaper will freak out and eat you. No question.”

Jack was stunned silent for a moment. “I mean, whose fault is it that you picked a fight with Winston? Twice?” he said finally. Okay, this was _kind_ of funny now, and he was pretty sure that despite his straight face, his eyes gave him away when he looked back up at his husband.

Gabriel scowled at him, but then he sighed and the tension dropped from his shoulders. “Didn’t want to, but the gorilla fucking won’t take the hint and back off. Had to make it look good for Talon, you know?”

“You did attack his lair that first time. And try to steal the stupid gauntlet the second time.” Jack chuckled. “Fine, that’s fair enough I guess. I’m not sure I was real keen on trying that one anyway.”

There was a moment of silence while they looked over the list. After a moment Gabriel shifted against Jack’s chair. A black tendril of shadow was slowly creeping over Jack’s shoulder and draping around his neck. “Reaper wants to know if you’re interested in soundi—”

“Yes,” Jack interrupted firmly.

Gabriel chuckled. “Okay, then. That’s an easy one to knock out.”

“Sensory play?” Jack said, reading the next one down.

“Yes,” Gabriel growled in a low rumbling timbre.

Jack laughed. “Alright, this might not be so hard after all. Let’s go through each one and figure out what we want to do and what we want to cross off.”

Gabriel grunted and turned away. “Bring the laptop over here. Let’s get comfortable, at least.” As he walked across the bedroom, his leather coat disappeared in a puff of black smoke, baring his powerful arms. Soon enough the rest of his Reaper outfit went away, piece by piece, until he was at the side of the bed dressed in nothing at all except his long wavy locks, which didn’t cover that perfect round, muscular ass.

Jack hadn’t moved from his seat, was staring after him with his mouth open, and his cock already straining in his pants.

Gabriel looked over his shoulder, his eyes starting to turn crimson-red. He gave Jack a smile. “So… striptease… looks like a yes, huh?”

 _You smug motherfucker,_ Jack thought to himself.

“Yes,” he said out loud, rising.

Christ, so much yes.


	2. Use Your Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kintober prompt - Sensory Play
> 
> Work and kids have Gabriel super stressed out. Jack is a good husband and intends to take care of him.

“I’m going to take care of you tonight.”

Gabriel was incredibly stressed, between a mission he was coordinating from HQ going wrong, and their son Jesse getting into trouble at school. The frustration was written all over Gabriel’s face, and in his tense shoulders. Jack was glad he’d managed to arrange for the kids to be gone tonight with friends. His husband needed a break.

“But you’ll have to tell me what you want,” Jack added. He was holding a tablet, the couples challenge website already loaded. His husband’s head was resting on Jack’s shoulders. Absently the blonde ran his hands through Gabe’s hair, and when his thumb brushed against the shaved portion of the fade, Gabe shivered.

Jack didn’t push him. He waited patiently while Gabriel studied the list like it was a menu at a fine dining restaurant. The blonde couldn’t contain his glee when Gabe finally pressed a finger to the screen, activating the link that popped up a new window which had suggestions. Jack didn’t need suggestions. He’d been thinking about this one for a while.

“Excellent choice,” Jack said. He dropped a tender kiss on his husband’s lips before bouncing to his feet, eager. Gabriel’s silence didn’t bother him. When Gabe was angry and stressed he was prone to going quiet instead of shouting. If Jack did his job tonight, he’d have the man singing soon enough.

A while later he had gathered a few supplies and wandered back into the bedroom, where he’d left Gabriel sitting naked on the edge of the bed, a black silk blindfold over his eyes. Gabe tilted his head in his direction.

“Lie down, baby,” Jack said.  

Gabriel draped himself on the bed, hands at rest on his broad muscular chest, legs only loosely spread. Jack didn’t move or make a sound, just looked at his gorgeous husband wearing nothing but a blindfold. He let his blue eyes roam over that phenomenal body. When the man had first lain down, his cock had been soft. But as Jack silently traced the lines of Gabriel’s body, he noticed with a slight smirk that it began to harden. Like he could feel Jack’s heated gaze on him.

“Arms over your head,” Jack said after a while. He was amused at Gabriel’s excitement, just from the thought of Jack standing there watching him.

Obediently Gabriel did so, and Jack stepped to the far side of the bed. He was holding a piece of red silk cloth he’d purchased just for this moment. Much to the confusion of his bodyguards, the Strike-Commander had spent quite a bit of time at the fabric store in Geneva after a meeting at the UN. Touching every swatch of silk and satin in the place, multiple times, brushing them against the back of his hand until he found the one that satisfied him. It hadn’t been cheap.

Worth it. When Jack ran one end of the silk across Gabriel’s abdomen, the man all but jumped out of his skin at the touch. Gabe made a noise, more of a small sigh really, when Jack gently moved the cool silk up his side, a touch that was barely there but probably still felt heavenly. Still, Jack didn’t spend a ton of time teasing him with it. He tied Gabriel’s wrists gently with the cloth and then to the headboard. He had Gabriel bend his knees and spread his legs, and from either side of the bed Jack pulled out the ankle cuffs that they had previously drilled on a chain to the frame. They were soft leather and easy to rip out of them. They weren’t designed to truly bind, just to provide a boundary.

When Jack stepped back, he bit his lip, his own cock hard in his pants. God, his husband looked so good like this: ankles cuffed and legs spread wide open and hands tied back. Open and vulnerable.

“Color?” Jack asked.

“Green,” Gabriel said quietly. His chest was rising and falling a bit faster than normal. His cock was fully erect.

Jack waited, letting Gabriel squirm a bit. And then, without warning, he lightly drew a feather toy across Gabe’s chest, eliciting a gasp and a buck of his hips. He lifted the feather and moved to trail it lightly across his thighs, and then teasingly slid it down his inner thigh. The feathery touch must have been heavenly and torturous, judging from how it made Gabe fidget, and from the goose bumps on his skin.

It went on like this for some time. Jack lost track of time. He was having entirely too much fun using various toys to stimulate. Gabriel had sensitive skin on a normal day, but taking his sight was making him more so. Soon enough he started becoming more vocal, making beautiful longing noises and trying to squirm into Jack’s touch. Jack never touched his cock, and yet the ruddy head was shiny with pre-come.

Jack’s favorite reaction came from the ice cube though. The sharp cry he received when he placed the ice cube on an erect nipple was gorgeous, followed by an arching of the back when Jack removed the ice and sucked down on the tortured nipple with his warm, moist mouth.

“Haaahh, Jack!” Gabriel cried, the first time he’d said anything besides _green_ earlier. He arched into Jack’s probing mouth and tongue. “Jack, please!”

So. He was finally ready to talk.

Jack sat up, placing the melting ice cube on Gabriel’s abdomen—eliciting another gasp—and then watching as silver droplets began sliding down the planes of that perfect body. He followed the trail of water with his tongue like they were some kind of yellow brick road, leading him someplace magical.

Gabriel groaned when his tongue stopped just short of the dark curly patch of hair. “Please, Jack!” he begged.

“What do you want, Gabriel?” the blonde asked softly.

“Touch me, Jack! Please. Touch me down there…”

Jack took what was left of the ice cube and pressed it to Gabriel’s taint, eliciting a surprised shout.

“You asshole!” Gabriel growled. He huffed out a laugh anyway, his head dropping back on the pillow. “That was mean.”

“Use your words to tell me what you want, baby,” Jack replied calmly. But as an apology the blonde licked at the water, his tongue lightly lapping at his balls and base of his cock, and then moving down again to teasingly press against the exposed ring of muscle.

“Jack, baby, please… touch me… no, fuck me! Please let me come on your cock!”

“As you wish.”

Jack backed off, sliding off the bed entirely and quickly undressing. Gabriel squirmed on the bed, chest heaving, his head lolling back and forth, toes curling, back arching at times, seeking some kind of relief for his hard, aching cock. Picture perfect and oh so alluring.

Jack grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand, as well as the feather toy. As he slid his lubed fingers in to stretch and prepare Gabriel, he periodically slid the feather over hyper-sensitive skin, loving the response it garnered, the gasps and cries. Christ, this was way too much fun.

But Gabriel was almost delirious with need by now—although he did manage to cry out, “Green!” when Jack asked for his color—and Jack’s cock was all but throbbing in eagerness. He set the feather aside, lubed himself up, and released the ankle cuffs. With an almost animalistic growl he lifted Gabriel’s legs over his shoulder and slid his cock in.

“Yes! Baby, yes! Harder! _Si, si, si, por favor_!” Gabriel cried out.

Jack indulged him, pounding him into the bed, his eyes focused on his husband’s expression of sheer ecstasy, on the blindfold still in place, on the crimson silk that kept his hands tied back. Vulnerable. Trusting. Belonging completely to Jack.

With the explosive orgasm, all of the previous tension in Gabriel simply drained out, and he collapsed to the bed limp. Jack untied his hands and then dropped down next to him, grinning as Gabriel lifted the blindfold and peered at him a little blearily.

“That was intense and amazing and I love you,” Gabe said, still trying to catch his breath.

“Well, I did promise I would take care of you,” Jack replied. He dropped a tender kiss on his husband’s lips. “And Jack Reyes-Morrison always keeps his promises.”


	3. If Only They Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Prompt - Publix Sex (private)
> 
> Reaper & Soldier:76 reminisce about their past escapades. Apparently Jack has always entertained a fantasy about being watched. 
> 
> Featuring canon Strike-Commander Morrison and Blackwatch Reyes.

**Patrick** : I told you so.

 **76** : Well you don’t have to be so smug about it.

 **Patrick** : ::smirk::

 **Patrick** : I think you owe us dinner.

 **76** : You propose that we take you to dinner? Like out in public?

 **Patrick** : …

 **Patrick** : I’d settle for Gabe’s tamales. And maybe you showing us some of your bedroom moves. Since you have so much more experience than we do. You can teach us stuff, right, daddy?

 **76** : You little shit.

 Young Jack responded with a string of laugh and heart emojis.

 

 _Pain in my ass,_  Jack thought, but he was smiling to himself. Truth was, their younger selves  _had_  been right about this damn couples challenge. It was doing wonders for Jack’s relationship with Gabriel. Not to mention Gabe’s mood was much improved, thanks to experiencing less chronic pain overall.

Jack glanced over his shoulder toward the nearest window. They were in a hotel in Munich and it was still daylight out, which meant they had a few hours yet. Later they would hunt in the night. But for now the afternoon was dreary and wet, rain pattering gently against the glass pane. The soldier turned back towards the holovid and nearly jumped out of his skin when he found Gabriel standing right in front of him, as if he had simply appeared in a puff of smoke. Maybe he had.

He was not in his combat outfit. Just in jeans and a tshirt, barefoot, long hair loose. As always, the fucker looked good… even if his skin was not its usual bronze-brown, but rather fading into an ashen gray. It meant he had to feed soon. Hence the hunt later that night. Well, that and their target was a scumbag who would support the growth of Talon if left unchecked. He was next on the list to die.

But for now, they waited. Gabriel collapsed onto the couch next to him. Collapse was perhaps not quite the right word for it. More like… _flowed._ Like a tide of shadow. Some of the blanket of darkness draped over his legs, settling warm and heavy over him. Gabriel’s upper body remained human though, and he pressed against Jack’s side.

“Who were you talking to?” Gabe asked as Jack wrapped his arms around his partially-dissolved husband.

“Jack.”

“Hmm, what does Blondie want now?”

Jack held up his phone in response. A few moments later Gabe chuckled. “I guess when we get back to Switzerland, I can make tamales. And if those brats want to watch us fuck, let them. They might learn something, the smug little shits.”

Unbidden, Jack’s cock twitched at the thought. His face grew warm as he heard Gabriel give a low, guttural chuckle, a sound which traveled directly to his crotch as well.

“You always were fond of the idea of being watched,” Gabriel murmured in his ear, breath warm and teasing against his cheek. “Always one of your fantasies.”

On the holovid, the news had started, and a German reporter was rattling off the day’s headlines. There was a mention of a Climate Summit in Frankfurt, and Jack shifted uncomfortably.

“Wrong Climate Change Summit,” Gabe said. The amusement was obvious in his voice. He nibbled gently on Jack’s earlobe. “The one you’re thinking of isn’t for another eight years… and it’s in Brussels. You remember everything about it, don’t you, Jack? That’s why you’re so hot and bothered all of a sudden.”

Jack groaned a little as a hand cupped his cock gently through the material of his pants. “You always were a crazy fucker, Gabe. I don’t know how we never got caught.”

“I might have been crazy… but, Jackie, you loved every minute of it.”

 

****

 

There was a coppery, metallic taste in his mouth and it took him a moment to figure out what it was. He’d bitten his lip hard enough to draw blood while he struggled not to moan or scream. He couldn’t let himself make a sound, much as he wanted to shout loud enough for the world to know, how much he wanted witnesses to be present.

He could hear them. People, so many people, walking back and forth. Politicians, dignitaries, diplomats, security personnel, media, aids… all of them treading a busy hallway in the midst of a break between conferences. His super soldier hearing picked up snippets of conversations, in many different languages. Unaware that just around the corner, tucked away in a maintenance hall, the two most powerful men in the world were engaged in an obscene act. If anyone did decide to turn the corner, to investigate this quiet hallway, Jack’s career would be ruined. Not to mention the international embarrassment of a very public sex scandal.

But Jack didn’t care. Well he _did_ care, kind of, which was why he was biting his lip to keep from making noise. His forehead was pressed to the wall, his trembling hands bracing him, his body pressing back against the delightful sensations, trying to fuck himself harder on those magical digits.

There was a soft beeping sound, a communicator going off near his ear. Some of the weight pressed against his back eased as Gabriel took a half-step back. His right hand, which had been torturing and teasing Jack’s nipple through his dress shirt, went to his ear.

“Reyes here.” A pause. “Don’t worry about the Strike-Commander. He’s with me. I’m taking care of him.” The fingers of his left hand curled, teasingly brushing against a sensitive spot, and Jack swallowed a whimper. “Continue with the perimeter check.”

The Blackwatch Commander’s voice was perfectly calm, cool as a cucumber. Like he wasn’t three fingers deep into the goddamn Strike-Commander that he was _taking care of._ Bastard.

Meanwhile Jack was sweating, desperate for relief. He would never get off this way he knew; Gabriel would never let him off so easy. So he wasn’t surprised when he heard the zipper being pulled behind him. He shivered in anticipation.

“Gabe, please,” he murmured.

“I’ve got you, _rubiecito_ ,” came the soft reply.

“Hurry up,” Jack said a bit more insistently. “Someone could walk down this hall any minute…”

“Mmm-hmm. But isn’t that why you’re so excited?” Gabriel replied, amusement in his voice. “If you were so worried about getting caught, you could have just said no when I pulled you down here. But you didn’t, did you?”

His fingers slid out of Jack and he pulled back on the blonde’s hips, forcing him to arch his spine. Jack gave a little whimpering sound when he felt the head of Gabe’s slicked cock press against his opening. Gabriel was always prepared, like any good soldier. Jack knew from prior experience that one of the empty shotgun shells on the man’s belt was actually full of lubricant. Always ready to fuck his husband at a moment’s notice. Even at a crowded World Climate Summit, steps away from disaster.

God. Fucking. Bless.

Jack couldn’t help the small sounds in his throat when that beautiful girth penetrated him. The perfect stretch and burn as Gabriel sheathed his full length in him.

“God, Jackie, you’re so tight…. Fuck!”

That sounded loud to the blonde, but his hearing _was_ superior, thanks to SEP. A part of him kept listening for the footsteps to come down the hall, for the inevitable intrusion from a curious bystander who would be in for the shock of their life when they turned the corner. Jack’s cock throbbed.

“You keep mewling like a kitten and someone will walk down here to see what’s going on,” Gabriel whispered in his ear as he pumped in and out of him ruthlessly. “See, I don’t care. I don’t have any shame. The entire time you were up there giving your grand speech? All I could think about was walking on stage, bending you over, and taking you in front of millions of people. Let them all see that the Strike-Commander belongs to me.”

Gabriel’s right hand wrapped around Jack’s throat, forcing his head back. Not constricting his air passage, just providing a boundary of sorts, a reminder who was in control. The blonde was practically panting now.

“You… _do_ … belong to me, right?”

“Yessss,” Jack hissed out. He rutted back on Gabe’s cock, seeking relief. “Yours, Gabe… all yours.”

“Yes. Mine. Imagine me claiming you in front of all those cameras and people. The world’s beloved hero, fucked senseless in front of everyone.” He gave several particularly hard thrusts, rubbing against Jack’s prostate, milking him.

Jack stuffed his own fist in his mouth to quell the scream as pleasure ripped through him, shuddering violently as he came. He didn’t even notice until that moment that from somewhere Gabriel had produced a small hand towel, which was now pressed against Jack’s cock, catching his come so he wouldn’t make a mess all over the wall, or his pants.

A soldier was always prepared. And Gabriel was always prepared to take care of Jack, it seemed.

Jack had no idea how long he floated on his high before he felt Gabriel shudder against him.

“That’s going to make a mess,” Jack murmured. He was pressed flat against the wall now, heat rolling off his pale skin as he struggled to catch his breath.

For a moment Gabriel’s full weight sagged against him. “Sorry,” he muttered finally.

“’sok,” Jack slurred, a little drunk in his haze of ecstasy. “I’ll just meet with the Prime Ministers with your come dripping down my thighs. You’ll be there in spirit. Advising me.”

Gabriel pressed his face against Jack’s shoulder, and Jack felt him shaking with laughter now. After a moment Gabe stepped back. “Let’s get you looking presentable at least.”

They did and by then Jack was a bit more coherent. Gabriel helped him wipe up a bit of the mess, this time producing a small pack of wet naps so that Jack would feel a little fresher and cleaner at least. Jesus, where did Gabe keep all this stuff in a goddamn suit? And how did he always look so put together? He’d literally just fucked Jack senseless, and yet his black suit—with a red tie—looked impeccable.

“Okay. How do I look?” Jack asked as he straightened his blue duster and ran a hand through his hair.

Gabe had been listening to the communicator in his ear as his Blackwatch teams reported in, but he focused on Jack now and smiled, his dark eyes shining. “Like I need to fuck you senseless again very soon. Preferably in front of a lot of other people.”

The Strike-Commander scoffed and turned away, although his cheeks felt warm again. “Keep it in your pants, Commander Reyes.” He started down the hall, towards the sound of all those clueless people. “For now.”


End file.
